


5 characters, 6 word stories

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 word drabble-a-thon with Supernatural characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 characters, 6 word stories

 

 

 

Bobby 

 

 

They were meant to die young.  
  
Idjits seem to run in families.  
  
Don't make me pull Sam's trigger.  
  
John lost his boys in fire.  
  
John gained soldiers on the road.  
  
Ain't enough tears in the world.  
  
Don't get involved. Not with Winchesters.  
  
Why do they always call me?  
  
Clinging, breaking. They'll break your heart.

 

 

Jo

 

 

He was never mine to start.  
  
Should have listened to my mama.  
  
One that got away? He ran.  
  
I only wanted to be his.  
  
I'll be who you were Daddy.  
  
Hunters. Unreliable but sexy as hell.  
  
No whiskey ever tempted that much.  
  
Wrong Winchester has you pinned. Run!  
  
Sam was interested. Dean was interesting.

 

 

Dean’s Drinking and Hell

 

 

Alcohol hides a multitude of sins.  
  
Hells a memory best drunk away.  
  
Spin the bottle. Pick a sin.  
  
Tequila, Two tequila, Three Tequila, Floor...  
  
"Miller Time!" "It's 10 AM?" "So?"  
  
I drink to forget about you.  
  
I drink to stop dreaming you.  
  
I dream of your beautiful screams.  
  
I tore you to lovely pieces.

 

 

 

Brothers

 

 

When did we become the hunters?  
  
Demons are our destiny. We're screwed.  
  
Angels watch over us. We're screwed.  
  
Nothing so fearful as the faithful.  
  
Wings and smoke. Battle all around.  
  
No choice if we aren't together.  
  
Love was all he ever needed.  
  
Trust was all he ever wanted.  
  
Good or evil, they're strongest together.

 

 

 

Dean’s Thoughts about Sam

 

 

Without him, death was lingering anguish.  
  
Nothing so sweet as the forbidden.  
  
He controlled everything, except the need.  
  
"No," Even when he wanted it.  
  
Protect Sammy was his only mantra.  
  
Sam, the direction of his life.

 

 

 

 

Sam's Thoughts. About Dean 

 

 

It was never him I left.  
  
Hero worship. It's just hero worship.  
  
I would give him everything. If...  
  
Can't have him. Take her instead.  
  
Dean. Blood sweeter than any demon.  
  
True north in my wandering life.

 

 

 

Sam/Dean

 

 

Fingers gripped white against flushed red.  
  
Tongues sparred like they used to.  
  
Nothing fit so well as Sammy.  
  
The Impala was the only witness.  
  
Silent. Broken. He fell. Sam caught.  
  
There was no point fighting anymore.  
  
Bed had always been their destination.  
  
Incest. Didn't sound so harsh anymore.

 

 

 

Castiel

 

 

He watched in silence. Aching silence.  
  
His wings should fly. He fell.  
  
His salvation and damnation. Dean. Beautiful.  
  
Angels broke slower than men. Harder.  
  
D-words. Dissension. Damnation. Doubt. Dean.  
  
He coveted such devotion as theirs.

 

 

 

Blood

 

 

Addiction, no different than wanting Dean.  
  
Have to be strong for him.  
  
Need to be worth his pain.  
  
Too much blood. Don't be his.  
  
I will break for you instead.  
  
You are my life, my blood.

 

 

 

John

 

 

I’m sorry Mary. I didn't know.  
  
I never meant to become this.  
  
You are my boys. Always, mine.  
  
You're safe. Hate me for it.  
  
I can't be everything you were.  
  
Why won't he talk to me?  
  
Why won't he stop hating me?  
  
They weren't supposed to be soldiers.  
  
Never so cruel. Except with them.  
  
I could never be you Mary.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
